


The Queen of Wishful Thinking

by finnbuddy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, IT Department, Rambling, Some Humor, Some Season 1 Plot, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbuddy/pseuds/finnbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, this could take a while, Mr. Queen."</p>
<p>"Oliver. Call me Oliver. My father was Mr. Queen." He corrected her.</p>
<p>"Okay, <em>Oliver.</em> Well, this could take a while." </p>
<p>"Right." Oliver stepped backwards, towards the door. "So, you'll give me a call when you've fixed it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course." Felicity smiled. "I'll call you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by another fic I read on Tumblr, but I can't actually find it and I don't remember what it was called. So, thank you to that fic, and I hope you like it!

Oliver walked into the IT department with a damaged laptop hard drive in his hands, and slowly placed it in front of her on the desk.

She looked at it momentarily and asked "So, any chance I get to know what exactly you were doing with this one?"

"I was just- will that actually help you fix it?"

"Maybe, but I'm more set on settling my curiosity more than anything." She said fiddling with it.

Oliver pressed his lips together and cocked his right eyebrow at Felicity. A small smirk playing at his lips.

Felicity's eyes started to dart around the room nervously before settling on Oliver. "Not that I actually need to know, of course."

"Of course." Oliver repeated.

"Or, you know, if I did need to know" Felicity started, "I wouldn't tell anyone about anything I have learned today, or where I got it from because you're my boss and I could be fired, which wouldn't be good because I wouldn't be earning any money, and I wouldn't be able to afford to pay the rent for my apartment. And oh, God, my car-"

"Felicity." Oliver interrupted. "Breathe."

"Right, sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. Not that I'm nervous or anything." Eyes darting around. "But, yeah, so... Any chance I get to know?" She smiled sweetly.

Oliver looked at her with a blank expression, saying nothing. His eyes remained fixed on hers until she finally heaved a sigh and looked down at the damaged laptop hard drive she held in her hand.

"Fine, fine. I see how it is. I'll just get on with it then."

"So you can fix it?" He asked. She stared at the hard drive for a few more seconds before finally looking up. She gently pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can, but you're better off just buying a new one." She states honestly, and obviously.

Oliver stares at her with a dead-panned expression.

"Or," she fidgets, "I could just do as my boss asks me." She nods to herself.

Felicity wasn't stupid, she knew that he was withholding the truth from her, but he was her incredibly handsome boss and she wasn't going to say no.

"Um, this could take a while, Mr. Queen."

"Oliver. Call me Oliver. My father was Mr. Queen." He corrected her.

"Okay, _Oliver._  Well, this could take a while."

"Right." Oliver stepped backwards, towards the door.

"So, you'll give me a call when you've fixed it."

"Yeah, of course." Felicity smiled. "I'll call you." She grimaced. "Not in that way. I mean- not that I would ever have a chance with you because, duh, you're Oliver Queen. My boss." Her eyes widened. "And that would be completely and totally inappropriate. Oh, God. I should really stop talking. I'll just- I'll call you once I've fixed it all, Mr. Que- Oliver." She internally face-palmed.

A small smile played on Oliver's lips. His piercing blue eyes glinted with a touch amusement. "Great. I look forward to your call." He said making his way to the door.

"Great." She smiled, a small blush forming on her face. To save herself more embarrassment, she got started on fixing the damaged hard drive.

"Oh, and Felicity?"

"Y-yes?" She hesitated, looking up.

"I wouldn't have said that you never had a chance." Slowly slipping out of the door with a smile on his lips, leaving Felicity utterly gobsmacked.


End file.
